Tanjobi
by coffee.mango
Summary: It’s Pirika’s birthday! Her beloved oniichan plans a surprise party. Short, but sweet. Please r&r, edited March 10, 2005


**Tanjobi**

**Summary:** It's Pirika's birthday! Her onii-chan plans a surprise party. Yay! - No spoilers. Please read and review.

**Author's Notes:** _Tanjobi_ means birthday in japanese. The characters in this fic might be a little OCC... and if anyone knows how to say ''Wake up'' in Japanese, please e-mail me.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own Shaman King... so there!

_x,x,xx,x,xx _

It was a nice sunny day in the big city Tokyo. It was a very special day. It was Pirika's birthday.

"WAKE UP, ONII-CHAN!" Pirika was up since the break of dawn. She was glad that it was her birthday. "WAKE UP!" -bam- Pirika hit Horo Horo hard on the head. He was usually up at 5 AM. Not today. What happened?

"Itai! ..Hai hai.." He finally got up.

_.At Breakfast..._

The two were eating ramen. But one thing bothered Pirika. It was way too quiet.

"So.. aren't you going to say something? Ne ne?" Pirika said, breaking the silence.

A long pause. Horo Horo didn't even flinch at her sister's question. He just kept eating the ramen.

"HELLO?" Horo Horo fell off his chair at her thundering sister.

"Nani-yo?" he said as he tried to get up.

"Oniichan.. Y-you mean you forgot?" Pirika was at the peak of crying.

"What? Well, N-No! Of course not!" stammered Horo Horo.

"Then say something!" Pirika demanded.

"Oh -otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu!"

A smile approached Pirika's face. "Arigato, Onii-chan!" said Pirika getting back to her happy side. Then jumped on Horo Horo and hugged him.

"Gah! Get off me Pirika!" He said.

_.Later that afternoon..._

Ding Dong -That was the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Horo Horo got up from the couch to answer the door.

"Hey Yoh! And Manta! Tamao.. And... Aa! Eh.. ANNA!" Then Horo Horo whispered quietly in Yoh's ear, "Why is SHE here?"

Yoh laughs. "Well-"

"I heard that!" said Anna coldly while glaring at the two. Yoh and Horo flinch. The only reason Anna came along was so she could taste something, different, than Yoh's cooking today..

Tamao nodded at Horo Horo. "H-hi.. I'll be in the kitchen.." Then she went off.

'_Why in the world are they here?_' thought Pirika. '_Is Onii-chan up to something?_'

"Hi Pirika!" They were in the room- carrying bags.

"Hi.. Yoh-kun.. Anna-san.. Kororo-ch-"

"I am _not _Kokoro!" Manta yelled.

"Oh, gomen." Pirika replied, chuckling a bit.

"Let the party begin!" said Yoh happily.

"Party?" Pirika was confused. "Wh-what party?" _What in the world had onii-chan been up to lately?  
_  
Ding Dong -The doorbell again.

"Looks like we have having more visitors!" Horo Horo answered the door again.

"Hey! It's Ryu! And Ren! What's up!" The whole gang was here now.

Pirika screeched. "Eehhhh!" she said while pointing at the Chinese boy. "Onii-chan! You let that baka in here?"

"C-calm down Pirika-chan! It's just Ren!"

"Keh! I only came because I had nothing to do.." Ren said sharply.

"Hn..." but Pirika let it go. It was her birthday after all!

And so the party began. The whole afternoon they were either playing games, eating, drinking (sake), fighting, or - anything else that came to mind. Pirika was having a grand time. She was mostly talking to Tamao, but sometime she would catch up on the conversation and laugh at the jokes.

Finally it was time to open the presents. Each time Pirika opened a present, she unwrapped it carefully, folded the wrapping paper neatly in aside, then screamed with delight. She had recieved a bead necklace (from Anna), a Chinese good luck charm (from Ren, of course), a Webster's dictionary (from Manta, duh), a CD from her favorite group (from Yoh), a wooden sword (to use on her oniichan ;o, from Ryu), and a new rice cooker (from Tamao). She loved all the presents.

"I'll give you my present to you later, ok?" HoroHoro whispered into Pirika's ear.

"O ok." Pirika replied, smiling.

Soon the sun set. All their friends had to leave. They all said their goodbyes and went on their ways.

_.That night..._

"So did you have fun?" said Horo Horo.

"I sure did!" Pirika said, happily. The day went by pretty fast.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot..." Horo Horo took out a box. "Here." The box was designed with colorful swirls and stars. It was another present. Pirika took it from him, then opened it.

"Oh..Onii-chan" Pirika was excited. "I LOVE it!" It was a beautiful snowflake necklace. "You are the best!" Pirika hugged Horo Horo.

"Hehe, you're welcome." He said, smiling.

"..oh hey.. were you up all night planning this party or something?"

"Duh, of course! Why wouldn't I? I am you're brother after all!"

"..You're the best onii-chan!"

"Am I?"

"Uh-huh. Arigato onii-chan.."

"Welcome!" He said.

And soon they went to bed.

"And arigato to all of our friends, too." Pirika whispered. Just as she was heading to her bed, a shooting star whizzed across the sky. Pirika's eyes glowed, it was her lucky day!

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight." Pirika chanted quickly. "I wish.. that I have a birthday like this every year." And with that, she went to sleep.

**owaru**

_x.x.x.x.x.xx _

**_A/N: _**Edit March 10, 2005- Aww this fic was so cute! Ne? I chose not to edit too much of this story.. only parts in the middle. Everything was so light hearted and sweet. I want a snowflake necklace!

_Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu _means happy birthday in japanese It's such a long phrase though. If anyone knows a shorter way of saying happy b-day, please e-mail me. Hope you enjoyed reading. Please review!


End file.
